Tears of an Angel
by CalabazaCastano748
Summary: No, eso no podía ser verdad, cerro sus ojos y se tapo los oídos no quería seguir escuchando nada mas, solo unas palabras le bastaban para atormentarse por el resto de su vida "la esta matando" era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza. -¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que mas amas? ¿Llegarías hasta el fin del mundo por ella? Sin dudarlo- respondí .


Descargo de responsabilidad: ninguno de estos personajes son de invención mía, todo le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Warnes Brothers.

-Tears of an Angel-

En las calles llovía, no era raro, después de todo Londres era así, un hombre con una túnica negra se apareció frente a una casa con paredes blancas y son unos setos alrededor de las cercas de madera de medio metro de altura que rodeaban la casa, abrió la cerca y entro, con paso decidido hacia esta, llego al porche y suspiró, metió la llave en la puerta y apoyo su mano en el picaporte, abriendo lentamente para no hacer ruido. Las luces del recibidor estaban apagadas pero aún se podía apreciar gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal de vidrio, una sala bastante espaciosa, con un amueblado bastante elegante, se sacó la capa y la coloco en el perchero a unos pasos de la puerta, descubriendo un cuerpo muy bien formado, gracias a las horas que pasaba entrenando para auror, se sacó el gorro, y lo puso también en el perchero, haciendo que su cabello rubio callera libremente a los costados de su cabeza, luego los despeino un poco con su mano y siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación, atravesó el comedor igual de elegante que el recibidor y llegó a la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, se detuvo frente a su dormitorio y estuvo un segundo mirando fijamente la puerta, la abrió lentamente y entro. Fue algo raro, ella siempre se quedaba despierta, esperándolo cuando el volvía de sus misiones, pero todo estaba en penumbras, prendió la luz con un movimiento de su varita, y lo que vio le extraño aún más, la cama matrimonial que había comprado para ellos dos estaba pulcramente arreglada con las sabanas de seda rojas y los cobertores dorados, en honor a la casa de ella, fue hacia el baño y abrió la puerta, silencio y oscuridad fue lo único que encontró allí. Tomo una chaqueta del armario y se apareció frente a la casa de su ex enemigo de Hogwarts, llego hasta la puerta y golpeó una, dos, cuando estaba por golpear una tercera vez la puerta se abrió, mostrando a chico de unos veintitrés años, de pelo negro donde parecía que había estallado una guerra por lo desordenado que estaba, y ojos verdes esmeraldas detrás de una gafas circulares, por sus mejillas había un pequeño rastro de lágrimas secas, pero el decidió pasar eso por alto.

-Potter, un gusto verte- dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras, manía que le había quedado desde Hogwarts.

-Malfoy, para mí no tanto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Hermione?- pregunto el moreno un poco descolocado.

-Era lo que iba a hacer, en casa no estaba así que supuse que estaría aquí, y eme aquí viniendo a buscar a la damisela- respondió en rubio entrando en la sala del mejor amigo de su novia.

-Malfoy, oye Malfoy, HEY HURON ¿a dónde vas?- grito Harry al rubio.

-A donde más Potter a buscarla, ya te lo he dicho- avanzo hacia el comedor pero no había, nadie- Potter ¿dónde está ella?- se giró a mirarlo y lo que vio no le gustó nada Harry miraba el suelo bajo sus pies- ¿Dónde está?-volvió a insistir.

- ¿no te lo han dicho verdad?- pregunto Harry en un susurro bajo pero perfectamente audible.

- No se de que hablas, hace media hora llegue de la misión, Potter que rayos te pasa y podrías decirme de una maldita vez donde esta Hermione- le respondió ya exasperado.

- No la encontrarás aquí Malfoy- le dijo levantando la vista y descubriendo sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, volviendo a bajar su cabeza, murmurando algo parecido a "todo esto es mi culpa, maldita sea"

Que rayos le pasaba a Potter y por qué lloraba, no le habría pasado algo a ella no, que Merlín no lo permitiera a ella no… se acercó a Harry y lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a levantar la cabeza.

-Potter dime ya que pasó mientras estuve en la misión- le exigió- no le paso nada a ella no?- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Fue mi culpa, maldita sea, fue mi culpa- decía mientras las lágrimas descendían desde sus ojos hasta el suelo, parecía una cascada sin fin- hubo una redada, no perecía nada peligroso, unos aspirantes a mortifagos causaban escándalo, y ella se quejaba porque nunca la mandaba a misiones, y y-yo la mandé, maldita sea, al medio de una emboscada- las piernas del moreno dejaron de sostenerlo y cayó de rodillas al suelo- como fui tan idiota, maldita sea- comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

Su mente comenzó a imaginar miles de escenarios de los que podría haber pasado y cada uno era más espantoso que el anterior-Donde? Donde esta ella Potter?- pregunto casi al borde de la histeria.

Sa-an Mungo- respondió Harry entre hipidos, no le tomo más de dos segundos salir de la casa y aparecerse en la sala de recepción de San Mungo. Se acercó a la recepcionista, una mujer que pasaba ya los cincuenta años de edad.

-En que habitación se encuentra Hermione Granger-le dijo, más bien le ordenó.

La recepcionista titubeo un segundo y luego le respondió- Cuarto piso habitación 5B- Salió casi corriendo, atropellando a las personas que se atravesaban en su camino ignorando las palabrotas que le dirigían luego que los chocara y no se disculpara, pero poco le importaba realmente.

No tomo el ascensor tardaría demasiado, llego a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas de a tres escalones, termino de subir los últimos escalones casi sin aire, busco el número de la habitación 3A… 3B… 3C… volvió a correr y doblo en el pasillo siguiente 5D, 5C…

Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca un poco más alta que él, que tenía un 5B en dorado, tomo el picaporte y lo giró, arrastro lentamente la puerta hacia adelante, encontrando una cama vacía y a una muchacha rubia de unos 22 años de edad, dormida en una silla al costado derecho de la cama, tenía una expresión tranquila, pero se podían notar marcas de lágrimas secas, era Luna Lovegood la mejor amiga de Hermione, se fue acercando hacia su costado y le tomo suavemente el hombro, la chica abrió sus ojos grises tan parecidos a los suyos, pero estos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, se levantó de un salto y lo envolvió en un abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar en su hombro, él la abrazó instintivamente esperando a que se calmara, pero no lo hacía seguía llorando y no entendía el porqué. La separó un poco de su cuerpo y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos conectando sus ojos con los de ella.

-Luna, cálmate y dime que rayos pasó cuando estuve en la misión, Potter no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos para darme información- Luna se sorbió la nariz y respiro profundo, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro pero no eran tantas como al principio.

H-hubo u-una emboscada- dijo con voz temblorosa y un poco ronca por el llanto- había mortifagos, muchos de ellos, los más buscados los hermanos Lestrange, Bellatrix y los Carrows, todo fue tan rápido apenas aparecimos comenzaron a atacar, las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, yo estaba con Hermione luchando contra Bellatrix, pero una explosión me mandó contra un muro y varios ladrillos cayeron, rompiéndome la pierna derecha. Hermione seguía luchando contra tu tía iban muy parejas, se decían cosas pero no entendí que, y le dijo algo que hizo que Hermione quedara en blanco, y su escudo cayo, recibiendo una maldición en el e-estómago- volvió a llorar con más fuerza abrasándose a sí misma- luego llego Harry con su equipo, uno de nuestros compañeros le habían avisado de la emboscada, los mortios desaparecieron, y yo corrí al lado de Hermione, pero lo costaba respirar, y la sangre salía de su vientre, le puse un hechizo para cicatrizar pero no se serraba, y- y la s-sangre seguía saliendo- cayó al piso llorando si control, sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle, pero no las dejaría caer, un Malfoy no lloraba, re arrodillo junto a Luna y la tomo despacio de los hombros.

- Luna, Mooney, que p-paso luego- tenía la voz un poco ronca, y sentía que se le formaba un gran agujero en el pecho.

-L-llegamos a San Mungo y la llevaron a revisar, los medimagos no saben que maldición le mando Bellatrix, no, no saben el contra hechizo y… y la está matando Draco,- el rubio cerro los ojos, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, a la mierda que los Malfoy's no lloraban y no sentían, se tapó los oídos esto era mucho para el pero las últimas palabras de la rubia iban de un lado para el otro en su cabeza, y lo atormentaban – aún le están haciendo estudios pero no hay nada esperanzador, la maldición le afecto los pulmones y el corazón, d-dijeron que era cuestión de días para que su corazón y sus pulmones dejaran de funcionar…

Sus manos temblaban, NO esto no podía ser verdad…

- Luna por favor dime que es mentira, Luna por favor, no después de todo lo que pasamos, no después de que sobrevivamos a esa maldita guerra, por favor dime que esas palabras son mentira- las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los rostros de los dos rubios, parecía que dentro de poco se formaría un lago bajo sus pies, la rubia se movió un poco y lo abrazó.

- O-ojala te pudiera decir que esto es una broma- el rubio la miro a la cara, esperando encontrar una pizca de mentira, pero lo único que vio en sus ojos fue, verdad, pena y dolor, mucho dolor, volvieron a llorar los dos juntos, abrazados.

Una hora después de llanto la rubia se fue durmiendo en brazos de Draco, mientras que a él las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos mercurio, pero ahora con menor intensidad, dejo a luna en uno de los sillones negros que había en la sala y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama agarrando su cabeza y apoyando los codos sobre las sabanas, aun no lo podía creer, después de todo lo que habían pasado, no, debía haber una solución, toda maldición tiene contra hechizo, todavía recordaba su cara la última vez que la había visto hace ya más de una semana, cuando se había marchado a la misión, pidiéndole que se cuidara, regalándole una de sus sonrisas que la hacían parecer un ángel caído del cielo, él había cumplido la promesa pero ella no.

Notas del autor:

Hola, bueno esta es una historia que surgió de los desvaríos de mi mente y estuvo rondando mi cabeza por unos días, así que decidí escribirla, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo una historia, leí bastantes cientos de historias de Harry Potter y me enamore del Dramione, y como que odio el canon, así que hice algo fuera de los común, no se que les parece la historia, pero me gustaría que me dijeran si le gusto o no, o si tengo que mejorar algo se los agradecería mucho…


End file.
